


Who Cares About Them

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [143]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tumblr, Werewolf!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Science Boyfriends as fifth years in Hogwarts. Starring Slytherin!Tony and Ravenclaw!Bruce. Oh, and Tom Riddle's a git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares About Them

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Science Boyfriends, Hogwarts AU, Fifth Years. In the time Tom Riddle was also a fifth year, so maybe some bashing on him? As for Houses.. Slytherin for Tony and Ravenclaw for Bruce.

It wasn’t exactly common for a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw to be friends, let alone boyfriends, but then again Tony and Bruce had never been sticklers to tradition, no matter how much others tormented them for it.

"I can’t stand him" growled Bruce, aiming a punch at the stone wall, causing Tony to slip an arm around him "I mean, I know he’s your housemate, and a prefect, but seriously, he keeps following me around, threatening to tell the school about my…problem, and I have to fight down an urge to wring his neck."

Tony pulled his boyfriend closer to him and pressed a kiss to his temple “Riddle is an ass” he said, “and I’d like to say that no one would care about you furry little problem, but the world is full of prejudiced gits, and anyway, they don’t matter, I mean, you’ve got me, and Steve, and Clint, and Nat, and Thor, and even Phil and Pep, so who really cares about them anyway” he concluded, shooting a grin at Bruce, before taking his hand and dragging him to the library to study for their O.W.Ls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! Not really Riddle Bashing, but I made him a git, so hopefully that makes up for it.


End file.
